


Cleanup

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: The Figments have some minor business to attend to regarding the new turn in their lives.





	Cleanup

"Hey! Watch the shades!" Remy yelled, dodging an attack from a rat hybrid. While Insanity was gone, there were still scattered groups of rat hybrids left behind in the Imagination. This group in particular had been seen hanging around the old warehouse the figments used to call home. The plan had been simple; one of the figments lures the hybrids out into the open, the rest of the figments ambush them.

  
One of the hybrids screeched as it was stabbed in the chest. Andy quickly pulled his switchblade away and kicked the creature into the ground. He shot a quick smirk over at Remy, "You okay, Starbucks?"

  
"Yeah yeah," Remy grumbled, "but next time, I'm _not_ being the bait!"

  
"Fine, I'll get Pryce to do it next time," Andy replied, both of them snickering as Pryce shot Andy an over-dramatic offended look.

  
"I'll be sure to remember that, _dear leader_!" Pryce said, turning his attention to the trio of mutants nearby, slashing through them with his sword.

  
One by one, the group fell to the combined efforts of the figments. During the panic among the remaining hybrids, one of them attempted to leap at the three while their backs were turned. However, the rat was met with an arrow through its chest.

  
"The hell?!" Remy asked, looking confused at the other two.

  
"Um..." Pryce trailed off while Andy just shrugged. Suddenly, another arrow hit the same mutant, this time in the stomach.

  
"I found a crossbow." Teal appeared from the front door of the warehouse, Dayd following him. Sure enough, he had a crossbow in his possession.

  
"Pryce, exactly how many weapons do you have?" Dayd asked, concerned.

  
"...A prince must _always_ be prepared!" Pryce responded before taking down one of the last two mutants.

  
"That doesn't answer my question!" Dayd yelled, exasperated. Meanwhile, Andy and Remy were just laughing at him.

  
"Even he doesn't know how many weapon's he's got," Andy smirked, watching as Teal took down the last mutant with the crossbow.

  
"Ha! Nice one!" Remy yelled. "Rat bastard didn't even see it coming!"

  
Teal looked proud of himself while Dayd just shook his head at the four.

  
Once the area was cleared and secured, the group returned home. They sneaked in quietly before heading to the library to relax. Thomas was currently filming a new video with the sides and they didn't want to accidentally disturb any of them.

  
Remy, of course, had a Starbucks cup in hand and was sitting sideways on one of the chairs. "How many more rat mutants are there?"

  
Andy shrugged, looking at his phone, "Hell if I know. Teal?"

  
Teal stared at the ceiling as he thought, "I don't know but if I had to make an educated guess? At least three more groups of them. Any others would be stragglers that the wild life could deal with."  
Dayd groaned, "So much for being done with all the fighting."

  
"A hero's work is never done," Pryce said, focused on cleaning the dried blood off of his sword. "It comes with the territory."

  
"I don't know, I think I'm with Dayd on this one," Remy added.

  
"Think of it this way," Teal spoke, "our overall goal now is to protect our new family. Imagine if we decided not to nip this problem in the bud and some of those creatures escaped into the mindscape. Imagine the chaos that could happen if they ambushed one of the sides or Thomas."

  
A moment of silence fell across the room. Eventually, it was broken by Andy, "Teal's right, y'know."

  
Pryce nodded, "Agreed."

  
"I know," Dayd sighed.

  
"...Okay yeah, Teach is right," Remy muttered.

  
Andy stood up and looked around at the others, "Thomas finally trusts us enough to keep things under control when he and the others can't. I refuse to let him down." Slowly but surely, the others agreed with what their leader said. Despite this sudden turn in their lives, they would face it head on. They wouldn't let their family down.


End file.
